The present application relates generally to monitoring systems and, more particularly, to a monitoring system and a display for use in a monitoring system.
Known machines may exhibit vibrations or other abnormal behavior during operation. One or more sensors may be used to measure such behavior and to determine, for example, an amount of vibration exhibited in a motor drive shaft, a rotational speed of the motor drive shaft, and/or other suitable operational characteristics of a machine or motor. Often, the sensors are coupled to a monitoring system that includes a plurality of monitors and at least one processor. The monitoring system receives signals that are representative of measurements sensed from one or more sensors, performs at least one processing step on the signals, and then transmits the modified signals to a diagnostic platform that displays the measurements in a form that is usable by a user.
At least some known diagnostic platforms are designed to be positioned remotely from the monitors and/or the machines. As such, operators and/or technicians who may be near the monitors and/or the machines may not be able to quickly and accurately assess an operational status of the machine. Moreover, such operators and/or technicians may not be able to accurately and/or easily compare current operational characteristics of the machine's operation with prior or historical characteristics of the machine's operation.